


How to cook a fish for dinner

by Magnas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Humor, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Butt Slapping, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fishing, Groping, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Baxter (Hazbin Hotel), Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Humor, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sex, Slapstick, Socially Awkward Baxter (Hazbin Hotel), Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnas/pseuds/Magnas
Summary: In this manual you will find the necessary procedures to make a dinner out of fish, from the essential procedure of fishing the prey to adding cherries and lots of white cream in the preparation to satisfy the whole family...Including the fish.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Cherri Bomb/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 19





	1. Step 1: How to use the fishing rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To begin this procedure you need a fishing rod that uses a thread made of spider web, don't forget a bait for the hook.

It's been a week since Baxter installed his laboratory in the Hazbin Hotel, being the most peaceful place he could find in hell, he couldn't care less about whatever that redemption thing was, all he wanted was a place to work alone in his own experiments without any interruption, of course, some days things just couldn't go as planned.

During the obligatory breakfast reunion in the long table, he was given fish food in a can, he wasn't that desperate for food so he walked back to his room without a word, as expected, not even the cook Alastor took notice of him leaving.

His lab was simply a table with places to hold test tubes and other tools involved in the art of chemistry, the only comfort he had in such a nasty world he had to live in, so he took of his cheap pajamas, took a shower and put on his scientist uniform.

6 hours of mixing potions, heating up some test tubes with an improvised lighter, trying antidotes on plants and of course... mixing more potions.

An explosion could be heard from the outside of his room, the other tenants that passed went on shock when they heard it and began to panic, even the fire alarm was triggered.

Baxter had 2 testing tubes in both of his hands that surprisingly didn't broke despite his face and torso being covered in ashes, he was a bit angry but not enough to quit his hobby for the day.

"Guess i shouldn't add chlorhydric acid". He sighed in defeat.

The door to his room was opened by a kick from Vaggie's leg, literally, Alastor used her leg to open the door and check what the issue was.

"May i know what's happening, Baxter?". With his creepy smile he walked in.

Minutes later at Charlie's office, Baxter explained her what happened.

"You almost caused a fire! Do you have any idea of the danger you were putting us through?".

"It's nothing compared to that spider guy, you know, the one you haven't kicked for some reason!"

She took a deep breath "Listen, i know you love science but we can't allow that to happen again, so, consider this a warning, also, we are taking your lab out of your room-" 

"You WHAT?!"

"I think you need to socialize more often, it's nice that you manage to avoid problems and this was just an accident but i think you need to make some friends, until then, we are keeping your tables and science glass things"

"It's called 'test tubes' and what makes you thing i wouldn't just go for my shit and get the fuck out of this place".

"Because... If you want them back you had to find them first."

"What?!"

He quickly left the office and went to his room, his lab was no longer there, just his bed.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

He came back to the office with a kick, using Vaggie's other leg.

"Could you guys stop doing that!?". Vaggie's yells could be heard through the hall.

"Where's my shit?! Did you know how hard it is to get stuff like that in fucking hell?"

"Oh, i'll give it back, when you make friends"

Baxter's veins could be seen through his neck, arms and face, his fangs were revealed like he turned into a shark, he took as much air that he could through the nostrils in his neck and with the force of his throat he screamed... 

"COCK-SUCKING BITCH!".

"It's okay, chill out, i've already have a friend you can hang out with, in fact, i convinced him to hang out with you!" Said the princess with a smile in her face despite Baxter's rude response.

"What, who?"

"You'll see him soon, for now get ready, you have an appointment tonight"

"You? Who? What? Where?"

Before he could say anything, Vaggie came into the room jumping with one leg and showing a face of anger that startled the fish man, in fact, her teeth, missing eye and the way she walked made his expression of fear look like a little kitty.

When he heard her ominous growls he knew what she wanted.

He raised his arm to give her the leg, he was shaking out of fear but that didn't stopped Vaggie from taking it from his hand and put it in the wound where it should be, it quickly merged into place.

She kept making the face of doom and anger at him, now scared he decided to slowly walk away from the office.

"Grrr...!"

But then decided to grab speed and vanish from the room leaving a cloud of dust behind, if there's something he wasn't fond of is angry moths.

He came back to his room in deep frustration, fell to his bed, didn't even bothered to take his uniform.

Nifty was walking through the halls with her cleaning tools to Baxter's room, she knocked on his door.

An angry fish man opened the door, his fangs clearly shown that he wasn't having a nice day, didn't stopped Nifty from saying "It's cleaning time!".

Before she took a single step inside his room, Baxter grabbed the mop, broom, bucket and other cleaning tools from Nifty's hands then close the door in front of her.

"Oh, it's nice to see someone who actually cares about hygiene" Despite Baxter's rude behavior, Nifty was happy to see that he had the determination to clean his own room.

After a few minutes, the door was opened, Nifty was waiting there "Can you please give me the tools ba-". She got interrupted by the bucket with the cleaning tools getting thrown at her, tossing her away.

After aggressively closing the door, Baxter returned to his bed.

After a few minutes of looking at the ceiling, he opened the drawer of his nightstand and took a Rubik cube out of it, it was unsolved, he took a deep breath and tried to concentrate, he moved the blocks from one side of the cube to the other, his strategic skills were put to the test.

But then it was his patience that got put to the test after 10 attempts, there was always a side left incomplete, he twisted and twisted the sides, over and over.

"Fuck this bullshit!" He dropped the cube in the floor out of frustration "Everything fucking sucks".

In an attempt to relax he looked at the window, opened it and popped his head out.

The wind caressing his scales was a comfy sensation, finally, after a wave of stress of the day, he finally found enough peace to smile looking at the streets under the hell's sun.

Until a thunder showed up and started to rain.

His cute smile slowly turned upside down into a face of hatred and frustration, anger beyond comprehension was starting to fill his mind.

"Could this day, be just a little bit more shitty than it already is?".

He got an answer, a magazine just fell to his head, without any even looking up due to the rain, he went inside and took the magazine off his head.

Before he could throw it in the trash, he was hooked when the picture in the cover grabbed his attention, it looked like the spider guy, it probably was but he wasn't sure since he's not the kind of person that enjoys talking with others and therefore he wasn't familiar with him.

The cover was a picture of the spider guy being shown from the head to the abdomen without any visible clothing, holding a bottle of whine and dripping it's liquid in his fluffy chest, the other 3 arms were resting on his hips which couldn't be seen in the picture, the title of the magazine read "Fuckable boiz" with a small text in below that said "Sorry my boss wanted a catchy phrase and he barely gave me enough time to think of something less shitty so please look inside for something to masturbate and forget about the title". He immediately knew what kind of "book" was.

That kept his attention strong enough to go back to his bed and open it, he got welcomed by a picture of the spider guy in a bed, covering himself with a red blanket, smiling at the camera, the text on the side read "Angel Dust: Double the arms, double the dicks".

"So that's his name..."

He moved to the next page, it was Angel doing sexy poses in both pages, the left one was a picture taken with the camera inside his chest while pointing at his face with a smile that showed his yellow fangs, on the right one was a picture of him in a red suit and pink panties presenting his ass to the camera, also smiling.

Before he knew it, he felt a funny sensation down there.

"Oh, haven't done this in a while".

Being a lonely guy, he got used to have fun with himself, and this was just another occasion.

He quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them off his legs along with his underwear and shoes.

He kept reading, on the next 2 pages he was looking at similar photos of Angel, the funny feeling was rising as he kept going.

He finally reached a picture, taken from a low perspective of Angel with his pants down and his dick exposed to the camera, Baxter's imagination flew the more he looked at it, the spider's penis had the size of a flashlight, a flashlight that could perfectly fit inside his mouth, slowly being shoved until it reached the throat, he would rub his tongue in it while moving his head back and forth, constantly touching the testicles with his chin.

The other page was another picture in a low perspective of Angel, but this time taken from his back, showing his naked butt resting on a chair, his bottom occupied plenty of room in the photo.

The pleasure was getting stronger, he put the magazine on the bed, then he reached for his above average size blue dick to grab it and pull it at a slow pace.

With the other hand he moved the page of the Magazine, this time it was one photo in 2 pages of Angel showing up his whole anus to the camera, his two lower arms were holding both butt cheeks out of the way, the top arms were pointing at his butt-hole as he looked at the camera with a nasty grin with his tongue out.

Baxter couldn't resist the feeling anymore, he simply dropped his face on between the pages, he licked the surface between the pages as he kept pulling his dick at a faster speed.

The ecstasy ran through his body, he could only imagine his head being pushed against Angel's ass with the force of the spiders arms, he imagined his head resting between the butt cheeks as his tongue does the dirty work on the cave, licking the walls of the inside, then lowering his head as his tongue comes out of the butt, sliding through the skin of the scrotum and reaching the pair of pearls, moving his tongue back and forth in between the balls.

"Ah...AAAH!....AAAAAAH!"

He dropped himself in the bed as he felt the semen dripping from the tip of his dick to the smooth sheet of the bed.

After a very frustrating half of a day, Baxter finally found a way to chill out, he could only smile after feeling a joy that he hasn't feel in weeks.

"Hello". Somebody with a New York accent knocked at his door.

"Oh fuck". Whispered the dirty fish man as he got up from the bed and slowly walked to the door, moved his head to the peephole and... It was Angel Dust on the other side.

He covered his mouth to avoid making any noise... without realizing the he still had cum in one of his hands.

He had to ignore the feeling of disgust, having a porn star on the other side of his door was the last thing he expected in his life, somewhat in the list but he wasn't ready for that.

He could open the door, being a porn star it wouldn't be a problem but he was too shy to interact.

He kept thinking for a while until Angel's began to fade away,

"Great, oh gawd, please be on the other room, ple...".

He was finally alone again, alone to clean up some wet chemical that he left on his bed, the floor and... his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with the fish in the hook you must put it in the bag and take it to the kitchen, if you don't have the time to start cooking right now you must put it in the fridge, whenever you are ready proceed to step 2.


	2. Step 2: Cooking The Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to cook the fish!
> 
> Get some white cream as well as the rest of the ingredients mentioned below.

It was 6:00 P.M.

Baxter was forced wear a tuxedo, he didn't like it, it was very tight on his crotch but at least he was allowed to keep his hat with the lantern. He was sitting on one of the stools in Husk's bar, playing on an old Gameboy, waiting for his date partner, according to Charlie he should've been there half an hour ago.

He was getting frustrated, but what other choice he had? His lab would be gone forever if he leaves, only by playing along Charlie's game, hopefully one time, he might convince her to give it back and then forget about all that for the rest of eternity.

As the battery of his Gameboy ran out, he put it back on his pocket and sighed, after a few minutes he was about to fall sleep on the bar along with Husk, but the cat's snoring was annoying enough to keep him awake.

He even tried to steal a bottle of booze, but the moment he got closer to the shelf walking with the tip of his feet, Husk popped up behind it and hissed at the the fish scaring him away from his precious alcohol.

"It's okay my babies, that freak ain't zipping you out". Said the cat to his precious collection of beverages as he hugged them.

As Baxter ran away he quickly stopped when he noticed Charlie standing in front of him.

"I hope you're ready, your friend is waiting on the limo out there".

"Oh, fucking finally".

Without saying anything to her, the rude fish man walked away from the hotel and stepped close to the limo in front of the entrance, the vehicle's door opened, he stepped inside and as he did he felt like time slowed down as he noticed the presence of Angel Dust, wearing a long red dress, lips painted red and his butt sitting in one of the seats.

He stopped moving his feet as if he froze in time and began to work his brain out.

What's he doing here? Is he the "Friend" Charlie hired? Is he just passing by? 

The moment became even more uncomfortable as they kept looking at each other faces in total confusion, not a word, just faces.

After the limo turned on the engine and began to move, Baxter quickly took the seat in front of Angel, their staring contest wasn't over yet.

"So... Are you my customer tonight?". Angel quickly lost the contest.

"Huh... ma... cert... prob... ye-yes?". Baxter nervously replied after 3 seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh, no wonder Charlie paid me a fuck ton for this, i'm not hanging out with a nerd for cheap, let alone have sex, so, this better be quick".

This answer let Baxter a little upset, in between his thoughts he was considering maybe turning his sexual desires into a reality, but that was considering he wouldn't get anxious in the process, he was self aware of his shy behavior and wanted to have sex but he didn't expected a porn star to exclude people like him, but quickly realized that he's a dick-less individual compared with all the customers a porn star went through, more handsome and better built bodies, also, he didn't have enough money to convince him, suddenly his thoughts went back to the part where he felt bothered by being called a nerd considering he wasn't dressed as a nerd, not even with his glasses.

"Did you just called me a nerd?".

"Yeah, i've seen you around and you're boring, you never leave your room and you do science magic thing".

He went from disappointed to angry when he heard such ignorant words coming out the mouth of a slut, he wouldn't expect him to be an intellectual but didn't expected such a choice of words.

"Well, at least i don't carry HIV through the entirety of hell!".

"What the fuck is HIV?" 

"A human immunodeficiency virus infection". As Baxter expected, Angel just stared at him with a face of confusion as response.

After a sigh, Baxter said in a grunting tune: "Well, to put it in a language a neanderthal like you could understand, is a sickness that burns your dick off and it dies!".

"Oh... i don't think i have it, my dick is fine last time i checked, wait, what's a 'neanderthal? Are you insulting me?".

Veins began to grow on Baxter's neck "Well... A neanderthal it's a fucking ape... or in this case a fucking spider that has shit for gray matter!".

"Oh, i get it now..."

After a few seconds of silence.

"Wait, what's gray matter?"

Baxter's hands closed into a fist "Well, gray matter... I meant, shit matter, because that's what's in your fucking brain!!". Then he got himself in all fours and jumped at Angel like an hungry wolf.

Meanwhile, the limo driver, a hawk depressed sinner got a phone call, he immediately put on his earbuds and touched the screen to pick up the call.

"Hello, bit- i mean, honey." A muffled sound of broken glass, screams of pain, some horse noises (?) and some gunshots couldn't be heard by the driver.

"Yeah, i'll be there tomorrow... Yeah, i know it's our fucking anniversary, you don't have to repeat that.". Angry noises could be heard coming out of the phone "Yeah, sorry i'll be late, i have to get these two dumb-asses to a fucking date at a restaurant".

The mess on the back kept happening, this time, a sound of punching could be heard more prominently.

"Ye- What?". The moment the driver took off his earbuds the noises on the back ceased to sound "Nah, it was nothing, talk to ya later".

The sound of the phone ending the call could be heard by Baxter despite yelling in pain due to his underwear stuck to the limo's ceiling glass while hanging his body from the crotch, he was swinging from one side to the other, he felt pain in his testicles increase to the point of forcing him to push the buttons near the glass and release himself at the price of having his face smacked against the limo's floor.

Angel, despite having a bruise in his eye, he was the most relaxed guy in the room, he was texting in his phone like nothing happened.

With some bruises, eyes looking in all directions and some pentagrams flying around his head, Baxter raised his head and exclaimed the most logical thing he could've said in that situation.

"Are we there yet, mom?".

Angel did nothing but laugh at Baxter's pain, it was specially funny for him given how pretentious was the fish nerd trying to beat up a tough gangster like him.

15 minutes later, the limo arrived in front of a restaurant, with a name so generic i would fall asleep if i wrote it right now, but it was an Italian restaurant that also sold cakes and biscuits for some reason, that i can wrote about.

Angel opened the door and walked out the limo with a slow but seductive pace extending his legs as much as possible to show off the beauty of his body, then, Baxter crawled his way out while still feeling the pain in the groin due to that wedgie still burning out his balls.

They went to one of the tables inside and took their seats, Angel was not as annoyed as he expected, apparently he was planning on something worse judging by his smile.

"You're not gonna torture me, right?" Asked Baxter all nervous.

Instead of saying anything, Angel tilted his head and showed up his fangs on his happy face.

Baxter just met a bully he will have to deal with now, if only he could find a way to convince him to... Not bullying him anymore.

Baxter was no barter master, but he knew some other skills that would help him out.

"How about... Well, i can't give you money but i can... make something for you".

"Like... what?"

"Well, i can make... some gun components, if guns are your thing..."

"Hmm... No, i prefer my guns working as they intended to". He quickly summoned a Tommy gun from the 40's, it appeared in his hand like magic and as quickly as it appeared it quickly vanished "Besides, these ones can't modified".

Baxter was thinking of other options, any chemical object he could make or learn to make could be his way out, as well as a chance to have a potential customer.

"Hmm... Are acids your thing? You know, to burn some asshole's face".

"Interesting, but still not enough, like i said, i prefer MY weapons as they are".

Baxter hit his head in anxiety, he really wanted to find a solution, what material would want a porn star? what could help a wild person to commit the desire of intercourse in any shape or form? What would motivate a brainless guy covered in cocks 24/7 to get profit... of course, he had an idea, he stopped his hand from punching himself.

"Do you want... Some... drugs?"

Angel raised both of his eyebrows.

"Mm... You have?"

"Even better, i can make them, well, i have to check my inventory to see what i can make right now but if you can provide me with the raw materials i'll make them just for you!".

"Hmm... the raw material?"

"Yeah, if you get me the plants... i'll give you the list to make ANY drug you want, which should be cheaper than the drugs themselves and then i can make whatever you want".

After some deep thoughts... Well, actually, 5 seconds of "Hmm...". Angel said: "Okay... but... what do you want? Aside from not being my favorite punching bag?"

His eyes focused on the porn star's chest, in that instant he got an answer, it wasn't his brain but rather his dick that thought about it.

"Well, we could fix our relationship by making this date more... Satisfying".

Angel's eyes quickly turned into bedroom eyes as he put on his devilish grin.

"Oh... Do you mean...?".

"Yeah, sex, that...".

"Nice, guess i should make peace more often than war".

"Yeah... wait... shouldn't the waiter be here already?"

Angel got up from the chair and grabbed Baxter by the arm.

"Yeah, that's weird but who cares, lets have some fun in the bathroom".

"Wait, what, right now? Why not on the hotel?!"

He didn't answered and simply dragged the fish boy and walked towards the closest bathroom, which Angel couldn't open.

"Really? Do we have to ask them to use their goddamn bathroom?"

When they walked at the counter, they noticed not even a single member of the staff was there.

"Uh... I think...". Before the fish guy could even protest, the spider dragged him again and took him through the "Authorized personnel only" door and find themselves in the kitchen. A table with ingredients all over it, a closed frozen room, a very retro style jukebox, a fryer and a small table with wheels and a tray on top of it but still no life signals, it was getting suspicious that only customers where there, it's almost as if all the employees went back home earlier but didn't bother to close the establishment.

But Angel did not care.

"Fuck it! This is where we fuck, twerp!".

"Uh... I'm having second thoughts...". he now realized of his mistake, the spider had the prize in his hands "Could we...".

Angel's third pair of arms came out to help the other arms to take off Angel's tuxedo at such a speed that he was shirtless in the blink of an eye, at least he kept the hat.

His thin body with a small portion of fat was witnessed by Angel.

"Ow, you need some diet, twerp, well just a little, anyways" Angel proceeded to grab the lower end of his long red dress taking it off quickly with a swing of his arm, showing of his thinner body, red panties that barely covered his groin and a full view of his chest fluff. 

The spider walked towards his prey, Baxter realized exactly how tall the spider was, at his size he had the chest fluff right on his face, feeling it.

His eyes stared at nothing but fluff and darkness, his face felt the touch of his thick fur just getting rubbed on him, the pressure increased when he felt a pair of hands on the back of his head, pushing him deeper.

"Ah". Baxter couldn't resist, he simply hugged Angel with his arms, with a burning passion inside he used most of his strength to press his arms against the porn star's waist, suddenly Angel pulled the fish's head off his chest, lowered his head and started to kiss the him right in the mouth, their lips rubbed against each other, in between them, Angel's tongue went inside Baxter, the tongue was spread through the sharp teeth, his palate and last but not least, his tongue.

Baxter understood the game and decided to play along, he moved his tongue inside Angel's mouth, repeated the procedure, rub it on the tongue, then, on the teeth, then the palate, then back to the tongue and so on.

After a few minutes of tongue play, Angel took his tongue away from him but kept him close, leaving some drops of saliva fell from both mouths.

"Mm... You got some spirit in you, guess you're not as boring as i thought, now that i think about it, guess you're gonna make a great bottom tonight". The spider jumped over one of the tables, he ignored the pieces of vegetables and meat over it "That was just a warm up, here comes the real challenge".

With his lower set of arms, he removed his red panties that quickly went down the table, it was there, the big spider penis, in all of his glo- i mean, erection.

"Now, twerp, open your mouth, close your eyes and-". Interrupting himself, Angel grabbed Baxter with two of his arms and pulled him closer.

Baxter felt the dick in his face, being touched by the opened tip of it, he slowly proceeded to open his mouth and lick it.

Angel couldn't hold himself so he proceed to grab the fish by the head and pull him even closer, his dick went deeper into the fish's mouth, the prey wasn't ready but didn't complain in the least, he was lucky of his gag reflexes, his throat felt the touch of the penis rubbing against it's walls, slowly moving his head front and back in a cycle.

It was real, he knew it was real this time, from the magazine to the real deal, he wasn't dreaming, he wasn't using his imagination, his senses were in action, he was living the dream.

"Oh... Is this your first time?".

Despite having having a mouthful he tried to say "Yegh!".

"Oh, i see, well then... Get ready, things are only gonna get more intense". Angel proceeded to hump the fish's mouth as he grabbed him by the hair and moaned, Baxter's cheeks turned red, the amount of pleasure he felt was a new record, no amount of masturbation could surpass or even get on a closer level to that, it was unique, he almost forgot he was in hell, even considered if he was on heaven all along.

Angel's dick began to drop some pre-cum out of it, Baxter felt his palate and tongue getting covered in it, it was a weird feeling, having some very thick liquid in his mouth wasn't something he was used to, luckily for him, it was not a hard feeling to get used to.

The humping increased on the speed, Angel's moans became loud, despite enjoying it, Baxter decided that it was enough as he began to feel pain in his jaw.

Luckily for him, Angel took his dick away from his mouth... Just to release a big stream of semen covering his face and pushing him away like a hose from a firefighter truck, he closed his eyes on time, he was tossed against the wall with his arms opened while still receiving Angel's liquid in his face.

"Uff... That was... okay, for a starter it wasn't so bad" Angel's white stream slowly weakened, it lowered from Baxter's face to his chest, then his pants and kept dripping on the floor as it ran out.

Baxter was still attached to the wall right before falling to the floor, he got loose as the semen that kept him there tried to remain stuck to the edges of his body yet it couldn't prevent him from slamming his face in the floor again, this time it was chibi versions of Stolas, Stolas's wife and Octavia flying over his cross-eyed face, he proceeded to shake his head vanishing the cute hallucinations away and then to clean his face with the side of one of his arms that wasn't covered in the white stuff, when he looked back he found a big portion of the wall "painted" in white except for a huge spot with his shape in it.

"It was... fun...". Replied Baxter while spitting some of the semen that got to his mouth.

"Oh... we're not over yet, you still have some virginity left in your butt".

"What?!". Baxter was overwhelmed "You just painted a wall with your seminal fluid, what more do you fucking want?".

"That was just one half of the trip, now here comes the other half, the overkill".

Baxter swallowed his saliva, thankfully he didn't swallowed any drop from Angel's seed in the process.

Angel proceeded to grab him by the shoulders with all six of his arms but had to stop when suddenly...

"He must be around here!" An annoyed voice could be heard, it came from the tables area, Angel and Baxter heard some screams of horror making sound, some bullets getting fired and furniture getting destroyed "That spider pussy is gonna pay for what he's done to us".

"Shit, there's some of those shark thugs looking for me". He dropped Baxter and looked around, he was looking for a way out "Help me here, nerd, we need your Einstein knowledge to get the fuck outta here... Twerp?!".

Baxter was hiding under the table with wheels, shaking in fear.

Before Angel could think of a joke to make fun of the fish, he got an idea... An awful idea.

He grabbed Baxter with both all of his 6 arms and take off his pants and underwear quicker than he took off the tuxedo, Baxter was completely naked and ready to be put on the tray over the wheel table, with his face on the front and his ass behind to Angel's reach "Now it's time to cook the fish!".

"What the fuck are you doing?". Asked the fishy boy as he noticed Angel stealing a quarter of his pants and put it in the jukebox and pushing a button.

Uptown Girl by Billy Joel was playing.

"Listen we're having sex now... One way or another...". Said the spider boy as he took speed to push the table towards the door.

The door opened violently.

"What the hell?!". The shark gangster couldn't be anymore shocked to see a spider with a revolver, 2 machine guns and a shotgun in 4 of his six hands shooting at everything in sight while grabbing the buttocks of some fish guy with his other 2 arms so he can keep shoving his dick inside of him while in the top of a moving table, an unique sight to witness before getting a bullet in his forehead "Ugh!".

5 machine gun bullets hit another mafioso in the chest, 2 revolver bullets opened holes in a gangster's face, other 2 revolver bullets landed on another shark's head, other 6 machine gun bullets opened holes on another thug in the chest while pieces of a shotgun shell landed on a shark's pair of balls and one of the customers was so lucky to dodge a machine gun bullet that destroyed the birthday cake in front of him leaving some cream stains on his face and Baxter's back scales as they passed by. Angel took plenty of joy, blood and semen from the events as he a gave a loud laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"I never... Ah!... thought i would...AAH!... Loose my... AAH! VIRGINITY....AAH! LIKE THIS!". Baxter was feeling a clusterfuck of emotions including but not limited to pain, pleasure, horror, ecstasy and panic as Angel's sex kept on rubbing the walls inside of him while having his ears blasted in pain by the sound of fire, he closed his eyes while grabbing to the edge of the moving table.

The music along with screams and bullets was all he could hear as the table kept moving and he sure was feeling as Angel increased the speed of his thrust.

After passing through the hall, Baxter quickly found himself about to fall down the restaurant's stairs, all he could do was scream in the least manly voice he was capable of.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!".

The table bounced with each step down the stairs, this helped Angel to thrust harder and faster in the process while holding to Baxter's backside, his smile couldn't vanish in the least. 

Baxter's face turned tomato red as his ass had to handle more that he could expect, there was pain but the level of satisfaction prevailed, his brain was no longer on earth, he could feel that he was somewhere else, a better place, a place of happy sex.

They finally reached the floor and the bouncing stopped, yet, Angel kept on thrusting.

"Aaaagh". Baxter began to move his backside, trying to increase the pleasure by pushing it back and fort at Angel's rhythm, it was less painful now without the stairs, it all ended in a wet, beautiful climax "AAAAAHH!".

Angel fell tired on Baxter's back, as the spider squirmed on the fish's scales he moved to his ear to whisper "Told you... We were having sex... Is what you wanted... I delivered... Now get up".

Baxter was shocked that his hat was still in his head despite that crazy mess. He had a struggle crawling with Angel on top of him, when his legs hit the floor he realized he was on the lower area of the restaurant, the entrance was in front of him and there were no people around.

"Shit, we need our clothes!" The fish exclaimed.

They walked up the stairs then proceeded to the counter, the few customers in the top area where still in shock with their jaws open, some too scared even, they simply stared at the naked couple of a fish and a spider that made the mess from a minute ago just walking by, Baxter was shy, the least he could do at the moment was to cover both his face and crotch with his hands, even though nobody had their phones out, until a fox sinner woman among them put the hand in her pocket to bring her hellphone up, but before she could fire Angel drew first, his bullet hit the device right in the middle, fortunately for the girl, the bullet was absorbed by the circuits and she was just hit on the face by the screen which knocked her down.

After a few minutes they went back to the limo, they had their formal clothes back, Baxter's pants had the semen cleaned up.

Vaggie and Charlie were there.

"Wow". Angel managed to summon 2 sawed double barreled shotguns from two of his hands, he aimed at both girls "You have plenty of guts to come back here".

"Wait, we didn't planned that!". Charlie yelled.

"Stop!". Vaggie yelled as she pulled her spear at Angel.

"Listen, i didn't know it was a trap by the sharks, i wanted the best things for you guys, i would never do something like that and you know it, Angel!.

Angel wasn't pleased with that answer "Yeah, what a funny coincidence, was this Vaggie's idea, right?".

"WHAT?! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU HATE MEN, YOU HATE ME AND YOU DON'T GIVE 2 SHITS ABOUT BAXTER BECAUSE HE'S A MEN!"

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"YES, I KNOW YOU WELL, FUCKING WHORE!"

"Then i assume you know me as well". Charlie interrupted as she stepped forward.

"ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!". Angel put the shotgun's cannon on Charie's forehead as she got closer.

"I didn't wanted this to happen, i should've known, if only i were more careful". Charlie grabbed the end of the shotgun and put it in her mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?". Vaggie was very concerned as she stared at her girlfriend kneeling down.

Angel was tense, drops of sweat fell down his furry forehead, his trigger fingers were shaking.

Baxter was waiting outside, waiting for the outcome behind a wooden bench, hugging his legs, dropping into tears, he was scared, the situation just turned out even more stressful for him, he could've loose his lab forever if Angel pulls the trigger, who knows what the king of hell would do when he finds out about the dead of his daughter, how would he react? Would he look for him as well as Angel?

The seconds turned into hours, he kept waiting, his heartbeat increased, despite being young he feared he might get a heart attack soon. The track of time was lost, his shaking of fear increased, the cold of the night surrounded him?

"Hey nerd, get the hell up!". Angel was in front of the bench, he had no blood or guns on him "It's time to go home".

They went back at the limo, it turned on then ran away from the restaurant.

The 2 guys and the 2 girls were there.

"So, the owner was a shark too? No wonder there was nobody there" Said the porn star to the princess of hell.

"Yeah, just to make sure we never get another encounter like that well make a list of all the gangs who want to kill you".

"Mmm... That wouldn't be fun..." Angel felt a push in the arm, it was Baxter begging him "Ugh, all right".

"Well, as for you, Baxter, to compensate for the unexpected results, i declare that, you shall be given your lab back".

The fish quickly ran to the princess to kiss her shoes "Thank you your majesty... Thank you!".

After an awkward moment, the limo arrived in front of the hotel, they left the vehicle and proceeded to the main door, but before they reached the entrance, the princess had a very important question to ask.

"Um... Baxter...". Her nose made sniffing noises " Did you took a shower this morning? I think you smell like-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After spreading the cream on the scales, make sure to apply some oil, plenty of oil inside of him and also around him.
> 
> Make sure you get the cherries for the next step.


	3. Step 3: Dinner's Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cherries sure are only a symbol, a symbol of pleasure and delicacy.
> 
> Now with all set, the food should be ready to enjoy.

It's been 4 weeks since the deal started, Baxter's been expending his time in the lab doing some drugs for Angel, all in exchange of avoiding any harassment, being a nerd makes it easy for the spider to take any advantage and the fish man knew, in fact, he could only think of what the spider would do to him if he stopped.

Though Angel wasn't really aggressive, Baxter felt the harsh pressure, not only he had to keep a recipe book near him since making drugs was something new to him but also he had to be sure that Charlie, Vaggie or even Alastor didn't suspect of his business with Angel, that situation led him to peaks of stress.

Angel, despite being the thug he was, the weeks that happened before and after the arrival of Baxter he slowly learned to care a bit more for others, sometimes even about Charlie, in fact, back when he was the only tenant it was a fact that there was some good inside of him, time slowly prove it right, not much but many could tell he had a soft side, luckily for Baxter all Angel did was ask for his weekly package yet he was very constant with it, not to the point of acting threatening, but the fish boy seeing him as a bully was enough to disturb his sleep.

It was Sunday at 1:00 P.M, wearing his science suit along with his glasses, lantern hat and gloves, Baxter was working on his lab as usual, he had a small bottle filled with a dark orange liquid in his hand, he tilted it to put a drop in a cage, it fell on the opened mouth of a small sleeping creature.

This creature had black fur, the body of a rat, the head had a mouth that widened to the point that it's red eyes were barely overshadowed by it's huge fangs, it's paws were tied by a strong rubber knot.

As it woke up, it's tongue licked the substance dropped by it's captor, it remembered where it was, immediately proceeded to shake it's body, hoping that one day the rubber knot will break, it tried to scream as hard as it could, but Baxter quickly opened the cage fast enough to grab the creature by it's neck and with a scalpel in the other hand proceeded to cut it's tongue, he was slow but careful, the tip of the reached deep enough, with a swing from the left side to the right side of the tongue a big portion of it dropped to the metal floor of the cage, it's screams barely managed to come into existence.

"Please, don't regenerate this time" Said the smart fish as he opened a drawer under his desk to put the cage in there, along with the bottle. "Please, work".

He heard some footsteps, followed by the sound of keys moving behind the door to his room.

"Hello, fishy boy!" Angel was passing by, he simply opened Baxter's room, due to the circumstances the fish man was forced to give the spider a copy of his hotel key, "Have something new for this week?".

"Uh... Yes...". The fish boy was tired, not just physically but also emotionally, the proof was shown in his pale non-happy face "I made some Krokodil, but not the usual type, i took the effort to put away any leftovers so it should be as pure as it can get, i'm sure you will like it, it might as well be desomorphine".

"Mmm... Nice...". The spider boy smiled until he noticed the fish boy's expression "Eh... Are you okay?".

"Yes..." Ignoring why would Angel ask that he simply took a small box in his desk and gave it to him "Here's your package for the week, see you next Friday!".

Angel grabbed the package without looking at it, he simply stood there, Baxter began to find his behavior just a little weird, the spider would just simply walk away just like every Sunday but he wasn't doing it this time.

"Uhh, i said 'See you next Friday!', you want something else?".

"Uh... i...". Ironically, it was now Angel having issues trying to talk to a nerd "Do you... want some... fun?".

"Uh... What do you mean?".

"I mean, wanna spend a night?"

"You mean, having sex, again?"

"Uh... yes, if you want..."

"Oh... well..."At that point, Baxter was doing anything he could do to not piss him off, what better way to do so than making sure he was as happy as possible given the hostage situation he was in, also, deep inside he knew he wanted more spider dick "Yeah, can we do it in my bedroom this time? Without guns or... rolling tables? Or stairs?".

"Yeah, i promise, though... Do you want a third person included?" Angel basically improvised anything to make Baxter actually happy, he couldn't think of something more friendly to say rather than making a sexual offer."You prefer another man or a woman?".

"Oh... that sounds... a bit hardcore but..." He remembered those times he masturbated to porn actresses as well, he could say he probably was bisexual but only had pleasure looking at them, but then, he remembered he enjoyed sex with Angel just a few hours after licking a magazine with Angel's asshole in it "Yeah, also bring a girl... Wait, how many drug boxes is this gonna cost me? Also, aren't you homosexual?".

"Nah, just keep making the usual week amount, i know i should demand more for involving somebody else, specially a girl, but, actually, having fun with such a funny sub like you along with your cooking skills is enough for me, also, i have no issue with naked women as long as my dick doesn't touch her". 

Angel's words only confused him a bit more, he didn't expected such generous offer from a spider that wouldn't hesitate on blazing guns in an restaurant.

"Oh... okay..." Baxter answered as best a he could "So, how about we meet here around... 20:00 P.M?".

"Mmm... Sounds good to me".

"Yeah, now if..." Baxter rolled his eyes while thinking of a way to get Angel out of his room "If you excuse me i have more material to 'Cook', would you mind..."

"Oh, yeah sure, bye". He left Baxter's room, as he walked through the hall a question of big importance just landed on his head and exploded in his mouth "Wait, why the hell did i do that for?".

"God, what's wrong with me? Do i actually care about that sad looser? What made me said that? I mean, i wouldn't mind fucking him but why would i suggest a third person without any additional cost?" Said Angel to Fat Nuggets while lying in his room's bed with her.

"Oink".

"Yeah, i can't just leave him hanging, he's... Well, more respectable than the clown princess but i'm basically giving a bonus for free, he's already making drugs but for me but sex from me it's all i'm giving him".

"Oink".

"What? No he's not a friend... He's a nerd... I know i would fuck anyone... Well, he was not as boring as expected, last time he sucked my dick he seemed passionate about it, also, he did enjoyed that date, even though he screamed like a bitch when we rolled down the stairs, also he's a funny punching bag".

"OINK!"

"WHAT!? I'm not like Val... He was an abusive asshole! I'm just having my own fun with... him... Oh..."

"Oink oink".

"Yeah, you made a point, i think i was a bit harsh to him, or just annoying... Besides, he's a lonely guy, i won't mind leaving him alone but i think he needs at least some fun every once in a while, but then, how i'm gonna get a girl for the threesome? I can't ask Val for one of his girls without getting my head chopped off and i don't have any friends who could help me with that... Or do i?".

Meanwhile, in the middle of the streets, there was a war that happened, plenty of dead egg bois lying around, debris and trashed machines lying around while covered in fire.

On the top of a mountain of trashed machines was the trashed ceiling of a ship, a flat area occupied by Sir Pentious who was tossed in it by Cherri herself.

"Is that all you got, old man?"

"Oh, no, i'm not!" He got up quickly and pulled a knife out of his sleeve and grab it, . "Now prepare to-".

Some generic pop song interrupted the snake man, it came from Cherry's phone.

"Oh". Without stopping the fight, she grabbed the phone as she charged towards Sir Pentious "Hello Angel!".

"Hi Cherri, whatcha doin'?".

"Fine". She jumped to deliver a kick with both of her feet against Sir Pentious's chest "Just chilling out, what about you?".

"Oh, well, you see... I think i made a new friend... Well, more like a drug maker and in exchange he wants to expend a night with me and some gal and i can't go to Val's brothel to get one of his girls after that incident, can you please go there and make an appointment for us, please? Don't worry, i'll pay for the arrangements".

"Oh, sure, no problem". She was lying in the metal floor squeezing Sir Pentious's neck with her legs while talking on the phone "Also, who is this drug maker of yours?".

"Well, he's a nerd, not ugly though, kind of energetic actually, in fact, when i took care of his virginity he showed some spirit".

"Mmm..." She thought while keeping her phone close to her with one hand and pushing Sir Pentious face in a trashed toilet (That for some reason still had water in it) with the other hand. "Sounds nice".

Suddenly an egg boi showed from under the trash and crawled with a multiple arm weapon in his hands and opened fire at Cherri, despite being grabbed by the weapon's hands she managed keep the phone close to her face.

"Uh... Gotta hang up, see you later, Angie!".

"Okay, see ya, sugar tits".

After hanging up the phone call, he laid back on his bed.

"Oink! Oink!"

"Yeah, my cutie, yeah".

Sir Pentious was thrown into a garbage truck, he was covered in wounds and ashes in his face, his eyes weren't focused and his arms we're twisted like pretzels and some of his teeth were missing, the driver simply turned the engine on to drive away without any care in the world, Cherri gave him a good bye with her hand and a smile.

"Bye gram-pa!"

After a few hours, she came walked off from a cab, she had Val's hotel in front of her, a big thug with horns was standing on the left side of a big entrance with 2 doors, similar to the entrance of a castle, as the vehicle behind her drove away she proceeded to the opened doors of the establishment, but right before walking through the opened door she heard the cocking of a gun and jumped backwards, a pistol bullet was shot and landed near her feet.

The thug on the side had a pistol in his hand aiming at her with smoke coming out of it, as he pulled the trigger again she gave a kick to his hand tossing the gun away along with it's bullet, the guard pulled a small knife out of his pocket and charged at her but she quickly answered with a lower kick that knocked him with an impact on the knee, after landing in the floor with his face, Cherri delivered a kick to the back of his head slamming him even harder on the concrete.

"What the hell is wrong with you?". She yelled at the guard.

"We can't let any of Angel's friends here! I was just following orders!". Despite his muscular appearance we got quickly intimidated by Cherri's foot pressing against his head.

"What? How do... I don't know him, just let me in, i have a vagina to moisten up!"

"You're not going in! Even our bitches have orders to murder you on sight, but i can help you with that if you wa-" His head got splattered on the concrete like an egg boi, pieces of brain, skull, skin and some teeth flew away off his face, some pieces got stuck to Cherri's boot "Uh... cangh we... Aghleast ghavh a dhate?".

Yet another slam with her foot spread blood in her face, she was showing her teeth with anger and hatred.

"Oh fuck". She immediately ran away as soon as she heard steps coming behind the door, as she run away a bunch of sinners came out of it blazing guns at her, one of them even had a bow shooting arrows, bullets landed on a car that made it crash against an apartment nearby, another bullet hit a glass being carried by 2 imps, an arrow passed under cherri's legs as she jumped to avoid it and the last bullet landed on a car's wheel that made it drift and crashing against Valentino's Brothel, making the neon sign falling on the entrance, more precisely, on the group of thugs.

It was 5:00 P.M, Somebody knocked on Angel's room, he looked through the hole of the door and quickly opened, it was Cherri, she looked down and sighed.

"Sorry Angel, Val has me on his list too".

She walked inside.

"Oh, okay but... Why are you walking like that?"

"Well, it's complicated, but, well, i have an idea but i'm not sure if you'll agree, it's pretty awkward but i wanna join your threesome if that's okay... I mean, i haven't had sex in a while, well... Not that long ago but, you i'm curious, i know you don't like doing it with girls and with me in it might be extra weird but maybe we can work something out.

Angel was a bit stunned, still trying to process the implication of him having sex with a nerd and his female friend, he simply stared at her, surely she was a wild girl, still, she's a friend, this makes his job quite uncomfortable.

"Well... I don't know what to say, i know he will like your body for sure, there are no feelings involved but... The fact that we are friends makes it... well... weird".

"It's okay Angel, you don't have to touch me that much, not with your penis certainly, he he..." She made sort of a nervous laugh, Angel tried to force a laugh but only managed to make the situation even more painful "Or... Well... I mean, you could just tell him it wasn't possible".

"Yeah, but... I feel like i'm forcing you into this".

"Relax Angel, like i said, i'm mostly curious about this". She pet the pig as she talked "Besides, i'm sure i'll have some fun with that nerd, speaking of him, do you have a photo? I think i should at least know him a bit, i know i'm sort of selling my body but at least i wanna know him a bit before showing him my tits".

"Oh well..." Angel shoved his hand through his chest fluff, his arm squirmed a lot.

"Should be here". Said Angel as he took a TV controller out of his chest, he throw it in the bed.

"Just let me look for it" Said Angel as his hand brought a Gameboy right from the depths of the fluff, he threw it in the bed right next to the remote device. 

"I know it's here". Said Angel, this time it was Alastor's microphone that had a gasp as it came out.

"Hey, don't shove me in there again!". Said the Mic before Angel tossed it to the side "Ouch!"

"Oh, here it is!" Angel finally found the phone, he quickly traveled through it's menus until he reached the photo album and showed it to Cherri "This is the nerd, his name is Baxter and makes drugs with chemistry stuff".

It was a photo of a fish man in a tuxedo, hanging from his underwear, attached to the closed window in the ceiling of a limo, the perspective of the photo allowed Cherri to have a nice look of Baxter's backside as well as his fangs cringing of crotch pain.

"Mmm... He doesn't look bad, he kinda cute even".

"Yeah, probably the cutest nerd i've ever seen".

8:00 P.M.

Baxter was watching stuff on his phone, his glasses on the beside table, earbuds on and screen lighting on the minimum, it was raining outside.

Voxtube wasn't showing anything interesting today, being on hell he should've expect tons of snuff videos, gratuitous nudity and specially, even worse, 2006 videos edited with Windows Movie Maker, he was truly in hell.

Ever since he got enslaved, smiling has become a rare event in his life, he would avoid Angel whenever he could, the enjoyment of the night he had sex with him simply vanished from his head, it was now a never-ending nightmare.

Baxter's eyes focused on the screen and his fins who worked as ears didn't allowed him to noticed the presence of Angel and Cherri, both came from both sides of the beds, smiling at the fish, Baxter's attention remained hooked at the Voxtube screen, just looking for videos, to watch.

"HELLO BAXTER!". Their coordinated salutes made Baxter scream and drop the phone with. 

"HOLLY FUCK!" The fish guy was not happy in the least.

"So, fishy boy, are you ready?" The spider couldn't sound anymore suggestive for Baxter, specially when he flipped his tongue in all directions, the kind of movements that said "Dinner's Ready!".

"Oh, yes, i am, just let me grab a... A drink, i'm a bit thirsty!".

"Oh, don't worry, i have something for you right here". Said the nasty spider.

Ignoring what Angel said, Baxter got from the front end of the bed, reached for his drawer, as he opened he noticed that the creature was awaken, trying to move desperately, yet, making not a single noise, the tongue remained cut, he knew what to do, he took the bottle with the chemical he tested hours ago.

"Hey, what is that thing?". Asked the one eyed girl, with a concerned tune coming out of her mouth.

"This? Is a drink i made, i can make anything!"

"Umm... Is it safe?" Angel asked.

"Yeah!" Baxter immediately kicked another drawer open from his lab desk, he took two fine glasses meant for whine but instead filled them with his own concoction "Wanna try it?".

"Uh... Sure". Angel had doubts but enough curiosity to accept it.

"Do you want some... Uh....".

"I'm Cherri Bomb... And yeah, i wanna try".

"So... Uh..." He had to remember that time he watched a 40's movie that managed to come to hell. "For our new... Uh... Alliance!".

Angel's smile quickly disappeared, that sound gave him memories he was trying to drown away, the memories of a moth man that kept coming back.

It was a while ago, Angel was in front of val.

"Not bad, Angel cakes, guess that's how i should call from now on, wanna have a drink?". The moth pimp gave him glass of whine, a toast proceeded "For your new future as one of my sex workers!".

Angel snapped out of it.

"Uh... Is that how you say it?". Baxter was suddenly getting worried, he felt things were not going as planned "Right?".

"Umm...". Angel sighed "Do you... Actually feel okay? I've noticed you've been feeling depressed?"

"What? No, i.... I'm actually... Okay with that... Just...". Baxter kept stumbling in his words, Angel noticed that.

"Cherri, can you leave us alone for a sec? I need to talk to him".

"Sure". She got up, put the glass in Baxter's bedside table, walked at the door and close it as she left.

Baxter was nervous and confused, this was not meant to happen, he didn't knew what to do.

"Are you actually enjoying this, have i been a bad person to you? You know like... A bully?".

The fish boy replaced those 2 emotions he felt with shock, suddenly Angel was acting like... A good person? In hell?

"I know this might seem weird to you but, i actually think you're a nice guy, i mean, from all the nerds you seem the least... Well... Least ugly, actually, pretty cute and not boring, i wish i wasn't acting the way i did, i actually felt like that when i worked for another abusive person before and i feel like i'm acting like him and i fear i might turning into that bastard, sure, i had my reasons and i wasn't as horrible as him, but the point being, i made this offer to you to compensate for all the stress i gave you, i hope you like it".

As soon as he heard that, he realized the mistake he was doing, his mouth was opened as he dropped his bottle in the floor, pieces of glass got spread on the floor along with the altered liquid, the dark orange substance made a small puddle in it.

"What's wrong, Bax?"

"Uh... This drink... Oh, sorry, it's one of my personal experiments, i mistook it for the... wine that... Oh... Of course, Husker must have take it, the drunk bastard".

"Oh, yes, he even 'confiscated' a booze i brought for myself one time, what an asshole".

Baxter couldn't believe how effective that lie was, he learned that the spider not only has a small brain but also is... A bit merciful, sure, he might ask for some drugs again but probably not as often as usual, that should make things easier to deal with, though, on the other hand, he actually wanted sex and the spider would offer, this was the biggest advantage he earned from being a bit more social, guess Charlie's plan sort of worked after all.

"So, scalie boy, wanna have some fun?".

"Sure!".

"Come on in, sugar tits!"

As soon as Cherri opened the door, a wind of dust past by so quick she covered her eye, it was Nifty who traveled at the speed of light. 

With her cleaning power, Nifty used a mop to clean up the liquid, left and right she moved it, for the pieces of glass she changed to the broom to sweep from one side to the other, then, she left as quickly as she arrived.

This event surprised all three of them briefly, Cherri just walked in with her eyed opened like a huge plate.

"So, are we starting yet?" Baxter asked.

"Yeah!". Cherri didn't wasted time, her eye slowly closed and stopped in the middle as she grabbed her small shirt from the lower end with both of her hands. 

Baxter noticed her breasts falling against her chest, bouncing, they had a noticeably bigger size than Angel's fluff, her nipples were covered by crosses made out of tape, but those rounded shapes were enough to keep his eyes hypnotized.

Angel got up, grabbed Baxter from the shoulders to push him to the bed, with 4 of his arms he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

Cherri and Angel dashed over the floor, their chests meet, breasts hit the fluff, the view made Baxter grow some wood between his legs, they grabbed him by feet to pull him to the edge of the bed.

"I can tell you're having some fun fishy boy". Said the spider as he touched Baxter dick with the tip of his pointer finger "Well, we're just starting".

Both guests grabbed their own pants and quickly pulled them down, they fell on the floor, Baxte's left eye was now staring at a vagina while the one on the right was looking at a penis.

As they moved closer to him, Angel and Cherri rubbed their butts on Baxter's face, while Angel's bottom wasn't that big, the size was compensated with firm shape that felt nice to the touch, however, Cherri's buttocks felt like a huge pair of comfy pillows, plenty of volume to cover the fish from the light, he felt the ecstasy flowing through his veins and reaching the brain, a big smiled was drawn in his face.

Angel and Cherri blinked their eyes and grinned right before a coordinated move, they pulled away from Baxter and smash his face with the strength of their asses together, the fish man blacked out with a huge smile in his face.

He woke up, everything was blurry, his pillow felt more comfortable than usual, actually, the texture felt like it was a fluffy creature... As he realized this he blinked his eyes and realized he had was resting his face on somebody's chest.

It was the spider guy, he was looking at him with a devilish grin, showing his fangs.

Baxter didn't bother to move, he was in the most comfortable position he's ever been, he even hugged Angel as hard as he could with his arm on the spider's waist, the fish noticed something hard rising, it was Angel's dick touching his own.

"It's time to have some fun, nerd!". Said a female voice as he felt something landing in the back of his head, as he struggled to turn around he found himself with some girl's tits in the front of his face, as if having man tits in the back wasn't enough.

"I can tell you were having fun, pretty boy". It was Cherri who noticed the fish's dick hardening between her legs.

Baxter's head was surrounded between Cherri's breasts, she pressed both of her twins in between the fish boy's head, like she was petting a dog she increased the speed of her hand movements.

The one eyed girl got up from the bed, Baxter got nervous as she positioned herself on the front end of the bed, turned around and crawled backwards towards Baxter, she jumped landing her butt on the fish's face, the impact caused the bed to break a little, a crack in the floor was made, surprisingly the bed resisted the impact, Angel felt the impact as well but seemed to handle it judging by his constant smile.

She proceeded to slowly shake her hips against the fish's face, Angel gave her buttocks a massage to help her.

"Damn, i wished i had a booty like yours, sugar tits". Said the spider.

"Your ass is not bad, but you gotta admit i'm the ass queen here".

"Yeah, now make that bottom shake for real!". Said the spider guy as he slapped both of her buttocks with 2 of his arms, she gasped as she got extra horny.

Cherry's butt-hole lied in the middle of the fish's closed eyes, her movements became more aggressive, she even started to lift her ass and drop it constantly in his face as if she was hammering a nail to a plank.

He was lucky to breath through the nostrils in his neck, so he felt some of enjoyment out of it despite the pain, luckily for him she stopped after a few smacks.

"Now clean it up!" Said Cherry in constant enjoyment.

"What!?". Asked the fish man in confusion.

"Just do it with your tongue!".

He knew what she meant, he immediately got his tongue out, put it in the girl's butt-hole and start to lick slowly, it had a nasty taste but for some reason he didn't felt as disgusted as he expected. 

The taste of her ass felt well accompanied by her buttocks covering his eyes, he applied what he learned from the last time he kissed Angel but on Cherri's anus, he slowly shoved his tongue inside as she put both of his hands on her butt sides to slowly rub them.

After moving his tongue inside her walls for a while, slowly shoving it a little deeper, he started to loose rhythm.

"That's not how you do it!". Replied Cherri with some laughs "Guess i have to show you how it's done, little baby".

She looked at Baxter and with her hands she grabbed him so she can turn the fish's face back to Angel's chest, then she crawled in reverse, proceeded to grab the fish's pants and slowly removed them away from his groin.

She got a nice grab of the fish's backside covered by his underwear, she rubbed the tip of her fingers in both cheeks, Baxter felt an unique ecstasy, a nice compensation for having his face smashed by her heavy but beautiful ass.

Then she proceeded to remove his white underwear, after smacking the fishy buttocks she grabbed both sides of it and without loosing grab of them she began to taste the anus with a French kiss.

A deeper feeling of ecstasy filled the mind of the fish man, her tongue covered in saliva spreading through his walls at a quick pace. 

She pushed him forwards.

Close enough to kiss Angel in the mouth, as their lips meet, they quickly rubbed tongues against each other, this time, Baxter was prepared to exchange fluids with the spider, their movements were slow and smooth.

After a few minutes of tongue play, Cherri moved to the back end of the bed, facing to the front end of it while resting her back on the bed's wood, Baxter, without any clothes on him crawled at her.

"Now show me what you got, cutie nerd". 

"Sure". Baxter grabbed her breasts as he placed his lips on her's.

He slowly removed the cross tapes with his fingers, it didn't hurt Cherri in the least as they were easy to remove, the next thing he rubbed was some firm and hard nipples.

Meanwhile, his tongue explored Cherri's mouth for a while, all her teeth, palate and tongue were touched, she put her hands on Baxter back to push him closer to her.

Then, she placed her hands on the fish's buttocks to place his groin closer to her's.

Angel was resting standing on the floor, resting on the wall with his hand on the tip of his dick, he proceeded to shake his hand up and down rubbing his sex as he enjoyed the view.

Baxter's dick wen't inside, Cherri felt it, the fish moved front and back as he placed his hands behind Cherri's back, they were as close as they could.

Baxter's dick kept pushing deep inside Cherri's vagina, her insides felt the precum painting everything they touched, the room got filled with the sound of orgasms.

The fish's movement became more aggressive, after relaxing a bit, by that moment he learned to gradually increase the movements, while it was still hard to keep the rhythm he was making progress in his knowledge of sex.

The orgasm became louder, the movements got rougher, they even started to dig each other back skins with their claws, bleed began to fell, but pain meant nothing to these horny souls.

Their final orgasms were shouted as liquid came out from all the penises in the room, Angel's stream of fluids was fired through the opened window.

A ship that looked like a blimp was flying close to the hotel, it was driven by Sir Pentious, covered in leftovers of food and flies surrounding him, he was at the cockpit, pushing every lever to increase the speed, gathering all the necessary force to crash the hotel.

"Now that i have them all in one place i can finally end them! As soon as i get there, i'm gonna show them who's the dom-".

His speech was interrupted by a stream of white fluids that crashed against the huge window in front of him and landed on his mouth, he flapped his hands against the controls he accidentally pulled the lever that made the ship turn to the left.

As the snake man spit all those fluids away from his mouth, he cleaned his eyes and witnessed as he was about to crash against a big tower under construction. 

Lots of imp workers were hanging from it, placing tiles, applying cement and acting lazy until they noticed a huge flying contraption about to hit them, they screamed in horror as they tried to lower down the the elevators of the building.

Sir Pentious tried pressing every button and lever but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Baxter and Cherri fell asleep, they remained in their position against the bed's back end wood, Angel simply lied on the bed.

The rumble outside didn't bother them in the least, they kept sleeping.

Hours later, the morning sun arrived, Baxter felt a pain in the back as he got up, he realized he was sleeping on Cherri's breasts the whole night, despite feeling flaccid, he couldn't miss that opportunity.

He placed his tongue on her nipple, a few licks made her tickle.

Cherri woke up with a smile, when her eye opened she found a cute fish licking her left nipple.

"Oh, stop, i'm a bit ticklish there."

Instead of stopping, Baxter kept licking, faster and harder.

"I SAID STOP, PLEASE!". Despite her complains, she didn't make a physical attempt to stop him.

A few minutes later, they all got dressed and left Baxter's room, right at the entrance, they had a few words with him before leaving.

"You are full of surprises, Bax" Said Cherri with a smile.

"Yeah, it was fun, by the way, just to make it easier for you, i think i'm only gonna ask for drugs once a month, you know, with Charlie around and stuff i better leave your drugs for a special occasion, they're really good". Said the spider as he touched the lantern in Baxter's hat.

"Thank you guys". Answered the smiling fish.

"Call me if you wanna have another good time, see ya". Said Cherri as she walked through the halls with Angel, leaving Baxter behind.

Baxter closed his door, but as soon as he turned around, a knocked was heard.

He opened it again, it was Nifty, with a bucket filled with cleaning tools behind her.

"Can you please clean your room again".

"What happened to your leg?" Baxter noticed she had a leg covered in bandages.

"Oh, that, well... After i washed the mop last night, you know, from that broken bottle in your room, i felt a little dizzy and slipped down the stairs, for some reason the regeneration in my body isn't working right now, do you know something about this?

To answered such a complicated question, the smart fish had a smart answer that came out of his mouth.

Eh... No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review to help us improve, we hope you learned to make a great dinner for you and your family.
> 
> See you on the next cooking tutorial.


End file.
